Basket Love
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: Tak ada yang berubah setelah Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di Rakuzan High School, setidaknya ia pikir begitu. Yeah, sampai sang Tuan Emperor Eye mengulurkan benang merah untuknya. Jadi saat ini, biarkan takdir yang menjadi sutradaranya sedangkan ia sebagai pelakonnya. [MC buat Birthday-nya Sakura, sehari lebih cepat, wkwkwk]
1. Prolog

**Naruto dan Kuroko no Basuke** masih milik **Om Masashi Kishimoto dan Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. Tapi cerita ini cuma milik saya **(Bang Kise Ganteng)**

….

[Akashi Seijuurou, Sakura Haruno] Cihiro Mayuzumi

 **Warning!**

 _Au, OoC, typo bertebaran, feel gak ada, multichapter, etc._

Romance and lil' a bit Humor (kalo ngena juga sih, hahaha!), Drama.

 _Don't like don't read._

 **…** **.**

 _Happy reading^-^_

 **…** **.**

Musim semi pertama sejak Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah terbesar di Kyoto. Sebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional yang bahkan telah banyak menjuarai berbagai macam kegiatan dan sekolah yang mempunyai predikat terbaik sepanjang masa.

 _Rakuzan High School._

Sakura menapaki setiap jalan dengan senyuman menawan di wajahnya. Udara musim semi di bulan april yang berhembus menjadi penyemangatnya. Murid-murid yang berseragam sama dengannya tampak berbincang dengan teman mereka. Deru mesin kendaraan yang lewat, ibu-ibu yang menawar sayuran serta tangisan kencang dari seorang bocah perempuan yang tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian di sekolah.

Sempurna. Semuanya berjalan seperti semestinya. Apalagi sekarang Sakura bersekolah di _Rakuzan High School,_ sekolah impian semua orang.

Dua bulan sudah ia bersekolah dengan menenteng predikat sebagai siswi beasiswa. Sakura memang bukanlah anak yang terlahir dari kelas atas maupun kelas bawah. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai karyawan kantor biasa di perusahaan swasta milik temannya. Ibunya membuka butik kecil-kecilan sebagai pelampiasan hobi. Dan Sakura cukup beruntung karena memiliki IQ lebih sehingga bisa bersekolah di sini.

Awalnya, Sakura pikir menjadi anak beasiswa akan dikucilkan teman-teman di sekolahnya. Tapi ternyata ia salah, mereka menganggap semuanya sama. Tidak ada satu orang pun di sekolah ini yang menganggap kekayaan adalah segalanya.

Selagi kau mempunyai otak cerdas dan prestasi gemilang, maka semua akan sama di mata mereka. Sederhananya, mereka berteman bukan karena harta. Dan sekali lagi, Sakura cukup beruntung karena hal itu.

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

Sakura menaruh tas di kursinya sambil tersenyum pada teman sebangkunya, Mayori Watanabe. Gadis itu balas tersenyum padanya dan menyodorkan sebuah buku.

"Aku sudah selesai membacanya, Sakura- _chan._ Ceritanya sangat seru," ujar gadis berambut cokelat _burgundry_ itu dengan senyuman.

"Kalau kau mau aku masih punya yang lainnya," Sakura menawarkan. Mata Mayori langsung menyala terang ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Besok akan kubawakan," ujarnya lagi.

Sakura dan Mayori memang cepat akrab. Sifat Sakura yang supel dan ceria sangat cocok jika digabungkan dengan Mayori yang cerewet. Mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang apa saja. Gadis itu suka memasak dan hobi ngemil. Tak jarang Sakura sering diseret ke kantin atau sekedar mencicipi masakannya jika gadis itu membuat makanan.

"Kudengar tim basket kita sedang mencari manager untuk membantu mengurusi keperluan mereka," ujar gadis itu. Tangannya menyodorkan sepotong _sandwich_ pada Sakura yang hanya dib alas gelengan oleh gadis itu. Mayori mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan percakapan. "Pak Eiji Shirogane yang mengusulkannya atas permintaan Akashi- _kun."_

"Akashi- _kun_?" Sakura membeo. Nama itu terdengar asing baginya. Sakura memang tahu bahwa sekolahnya mempunyai tim basket yang kuat, namun ia tak pernah tau nama anggotanya.

"Ya, Akashi Seijuurou, dia kaptennya. Dia memegang kendali penuh atas tim itu," gadis bermanik hazel itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi saat kelas satu dia sudah memimpin," kemudian matanya bergulir menatap menatap Sakura yang kini tampak mengerutkan dahi. Tersenyum gadis itu menyenggol pinggang Sakura dengan sikunya. "Nanti aku tunjukin yang mana orangnya deh. Tapi awas naksir lho, dia ganteng banget soalnya," lanjutnya sambil menggerling menggoda.

Sakura balas menyikut pinggang gadis itu, "Aku nggak segampang itu naksir cowok," kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama. Dan sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi, Sakura dan Mayori membahas tentang Akashi dan hal ini tak pelak membuat rasa penasaran timbul dalam diri Sakura.

 **…** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **…** **.**

Kepala Sakura celingukan kesegala arah, mencari sosok Mayori. Sakura diberi tugas untuk merangkum absen tadi sedangkan Mayori langsung melesat ke kantin. Menyediakan tempat untuk mereka agar tersisa.

Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang, dengan baki berisi makan siang di tangannya sedang celingukan ke sana ke mari mencari sang Sahabat.

"Sakura!" Sang Empunya nama langsung menoleh dan menuai senyum lebar ketika melihat lambaian tangan temannya. Bergegas Sakura berjalan ke sana dan menaruh bakinya di atas meja.

" _Sorry,_ lama," ujar Sakura sambil menyesap minumannya. Gadis di depannya hanya mengangguk pelan dan memakan bola daging miliknya.

"Nggak apa-apa," ujarnya pelan. Sakura hanya diam sambil memakan makanannya. Kantin yang tadinya riuh mendadak sunyi. Sakura merasakannya, aura dengan atmosfer tegang ini di sekitarnya. "Lihat tuh, Akashi _-kun_ udah datang," bisik gadis itu.

Sakura lekas menoleh dan mendapati wajah dingin serta arogan dari pria berambut merah yang kini tengah berjalan tenang menuju meja yang berseberangan dengan tempatnya duduk. Di belakangnya, empat orang—yang satu bertubuh tinggi besar, berkulit hitam—ikut mengambil tempat duduk di meja yang sama.

"Jangan melihat mereka dengan pandangan seperti itu Sakura," tegur Mayori pelan. Bibirnya tersungging, menatap Sakura dengan jenaka. "Hayo lho, katanya nggak bakal suka sama Akashi- _kun,_ tapi yang kulihat tampaknya berbeda," godanya.

Semburat merah kontan muncul di kedua belah pipi Sakura, "A-apaan sih. Kupikir dia sedikit mirip dengan _senpai_ ku dulu," kilahnya. Namun Sakura tidak berbohong, karena setelah dilihat-lihat, Akashi sedikit mirip dengan senpainya dulu, Akasuna Sasori.

Gadis bermanik hazel di depannya merotasikan matanya jenaka, "Ya, ya. Terserah," namun kesan menggoda tak hilang dalam suaranya.

Sakura tak menyahut dan diam-diam kembali mencuri pandang pada wajah dingin dari lelaki di seberang sana. Sakura kontan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika mata pemuda itu menangkap pandangannya.

Dengan dingin.

 **…** **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **…** **..**

Sakura membereskan perlengkapan tulisnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sekolah sudah bubar sejak sejam yang lalu dan seperti biasa Sakura selalu menunggu sekolah sepi sebelum beranjak pulang. Kali ini dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan.

Hentakan dalam setiap langkahnya begitu terdengar nyaring di koridor sekolah. Sakura mengambil sebotol air yang tersampir di kantung tasnya sebelum meneguknya. Sakura berhenti melangkah saat retinanya tak sengaja mengakap seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Dengan seragam basket dan rambut merahnya yang berkibar tertiup angin, Akashi datang mendekatinya dengan langkah tenang. Sakura menahan napasnya. Itu Akashi Seijuurou.

Pikiran Sakura mulai tak tenang. _Apa pemuda itu marah karena aku memperhatikannya tadi?Atau… apa?_ Sakura hanya anak baru dan dia bersumpah tidak pernah membuat kesalahan sebelumnya.

"Sakura Haruno, benar?" suara tenangnya mengalun pelan terbawa udara sampai ke telinga Sakura. Gadis gulali itu hanya mengangguk kaku dan, uh-oh, dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. "Aku sudah mendengar semua tentangmu, si anak beasiswa," mata merahnya masih memperhatikan Sakura lamat-lamat.

Sakura membiarkan hening merangkak naik menyelimuti tempat mereka. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar sendiri detakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila.

"Aku memilihmu sebagai manager tim kami, kau pasti sudah dengar beritanya," Sakura mengagkat kepalanya dan langsung dihadapkan dengan netra merah Akashi.

Mulutnya terbuka kecil namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir munginya, seolah-olah lidahnya kelu akibat tatapan Akashi.

"Kupikir kau salah orang," ujar Sakura akhirnya. Ia memberanikan diri kembali menatap mata itu dan seringai Akashi muncul.

"Aku tidak pernah salah dalam hal apapun, karena aku absolut," pemuda itu memutar langkah memunggungi Sakura, dan berjalan menjauh.

"Ta-tapi, mengapa aku?"

Langkah sang pemuda berhenti dan ia melirik Sakura dari balik bahunya. "Jangan merasa istimewa, kau hanya beruntung," kakinya kembali berjalan menjauhi Sakura. "Dan aku hanya mengulurkan talinya padamu."

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa, namun hatinya terus berdebar kencang begitu mendengar perkataan pemuda merah itu. Sakura hanya berharap jika apapun yang akan terjadi ke depannya bukanlah hal buruk.

Ya, semoga saja.

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc

* * *

A/n:

Xover kedua, masih pair AkaSaku, semoga suka ya~ sedikit penjelasan, Akashi di sini seperti saat belum dikalahin ama Seirin, walau dalam cerita ini mereka udah kalah dari sekolah itu. Hahaha! Kalo gak ngerti bisa tanya, berhubung ini masih prolog sih. Wkwkkwkw. Dan, Mayori Watanabe itu, OC. Wkwkw, sorry, ngarang seenak jidat. Habisnya gatau mau pake karakter cewe siapa. Momoi, nggak mungkin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n :** Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah me- _riview_ cerita ini. Jujur, saya senang banget sama tanggapan kalian semua, he he he /nyengir lebar/. Cuma mau bilang, _genre_ -nya saya rubah jadi; _Romance, Family_. Saya mau masukin sedikit keharmonisan keluarga Haruno aja di sini. Dan oh! Buat yang nunggu Mayuzumi, selamat! Dia ada di _chapter_ ini, minna~

Balasan _review_ nya di bawah ya, he he he :D

* * *

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

A AkaSaku Fanfiction by

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **Warning!**

 _Au, OoC, typo, feel kurang berasa, multichapter, etc._

Romance lil' a bit humor (kalo ngena juga, haha!), Family.

 _Don't like don't read^^_

 **…**

^^Happy Reading^^

 **…**

Seberkas cahaya yang masuk melewati celah ventilasi memenuhi ruangan bernuansa krim itu. Bunyi nyaring dari sebuah jam berbentuk _Hello Kitty_ yang terletak tak jauh dari kepala ranjang membuat seseorang yang ada di sana menggeliat pelan. Ia lemparkan dengan asal selimut yang menutupi kepala uniknya ke samping dengan sedikit kesal.

Sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menghalau cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya, sebelah tangan lainnya meraih benda kecil yang tak berhenti berteriak itu. Menahan kuapan pelan, sang Gadis bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeloti benda itu dengan _horror._

 _Sedetik._

 _Dua detik._

 _tiga_ —

"Huwaaaaa, Mama~ Sakura telaaaaat!"

Teriakan manja putri tunggal Haruno langsung terdengar ke segala penjuru ruangan, mengejutkan sang Ibu yang masih berkutat dengan masakannya di dapur dan gelengan sang Ayah yang masih membaca koran paginya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

…

…

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari kondisi Sakura sekarang ini. Seragam sudah terpasang rapih di seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Jemari lentik gadis gulali itu meraih sisir. Menyisir rambutnya dengan rapih sebelum menjepit poninya di sisi kiri. Beberapa saat kemudian—dengan tergesa, tentunya—Sakura langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga.

Mebuki baru selesai menyeduh kopi untuk suaminya saat melihat Sakura berlari ke luar rumah dengan terburu.

"Sakura _-chan!"_

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah sang Ibu dengan wajah panik. Wanita berhelaian kuning itu segera berlari menghampiri anak tunggalnya sembari membawa selembar roti di tangan kanan dan segelas susu di tangan kiri.

"Sakura 'udah telat, Ma!" ia menghentakkan kakinya sedikit kesal sambil meminum susunya dengan tergesa. Mebuki menepuk tangan putrinya sambil melotot saat Sakura ingin segera kabur.

"Duduk dulu, Saki," Wanita bersurai kuning itu menarik tangan putrinya untuk duduk di meja makan dan menaruh selembar roti dengan selai kacang di depan anak gadisnya. Sementara ia menghampiri suaminya di beranda depan, Sakura menyantap sarapannya dengan beringas sambil sesekali melirik jam.

"Sudah siap, Ma. Saki pergi dulu," serunya sambil berlari ke luar rumah. Ia mencium dengan khidmat kedua tangan Kizazhi dan Mebuki sebelum melenggang pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Duduk di kursinya, Sakura mendesah panjang. Pelipisnya sedikit mengeluarkan peluh, yang segera ia usap dengan telapak tangan. Ia jatuhkan keningnya di atas meja sambil menarik napas berulang kali.

"Ini," Mayori datang dengan sebotol minuman untuknya. Gadis itu cukup baik dijadikan seorang teman. Dia rela berlari ke kantin—yang jaraknya cukup jauh—hanya untuk membelikannya sebotol minuman.

"Makasih," balasnya, melempar senyum sekilas untuk gadis itu lalu meneguk minumannya. Hah~ rasanya enak sekali saat air itu mengalir melewati kerongkongannya.

Mayori memulai aksi paginya, membaca buku. Sakura meliriknya lewat ekor mata, dia ingin menceritakan sesuatu, namun ragu.

" _Uhm_ … aku dipilih jadi _itu,"_ cicitnya. Mayori melihatnya sekilas lalu kembali membaca buku. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang _gatal-tak-gatal_ minta digaruk.

"Oke," gadis beriris _hazel_ itu menaruh bukunya ke atas meja. Atensinya kini beralih sepenuhnya pada Sakura. "Aku kurang ngerti dengan kata 'itu' yang kamu maksud, Sakura- _chan,_ " ujarnya.

Sakura cengengesan dibuatnya. Gadis gulali itu memiringkan kursinya menghadap teman sebangkunya tersebut dan mulai bercerita. "Tentang manager itu … aku dipilih oleh, Akashi- _kun_ ," ia menangkup pipinya yang tiba-tiba merasa panas dengan kedua tangan begitu menyebut nama pria merah itu.

Mayori tenganga, kelopak matanya berkedip cepat sebelum pekikan kerasnya terdengar. Sakura hanya bisa meringis ketika tangan gadis itu mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya ke depan, ke belakang.

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh mengatakan, Mayori yang lebih pantas menjadi manager klub basket itu. Dia suka memasak—mungkin bisa memberi asupan nutrisi untuk para pemain. Dia enerjik—Sakura tak kalah enerjik sebenarnya. Dan yang lebih utama … dia sudah mengenal watak mereka semua. Jadi intinya, Mayori lebih cocok.

"Itu keren," gadis itu menggumam sambil menatap berbinar pada Sakura. "Kau sungguh beruntung, Sakura- _chan."_

 _Nggak ada keren-kerennya_ , batin Sakura miris. Apalagi ketika membayangkan wajah dingin Akashi kemarin, Sakura ingin pipis di celana saja rasanya. Apalagi begitu melihat irisnya yang berbeda warna—aneh rasanya melihat manusia dengan dua warna mata seperti itu. Seperti … ada dua Akashi dalam dirinya.

"Aku bahkan nggak kenal mereka," lirihnya. Ia menghela napas pelan, tampak frustasi. "Aku juga anak baru," tambahnya kemudian.

Mayori melirik prihatin. Tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Sakura, memberi simpati. "Jalanin aja dulu," gadis itu berujar. Rasanya seperti menasihati orang yang galau. "Lagian, kalau Akashi yang memilih, pasti itu baik," tambahnya. Sakura mengangguk saja. Bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Setelah itu guru mereka datang, mulai membuka materi untuk hari ini. Pikiran Sakura masih mengambang, di antara Akashi dan klub basket.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haruno _-san?"_

Sakura dan Mayori menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Mereka baru saja ke luar dari kelas dan berniat pergi ke kantin bersama kalau saja seorang pemuda berkaca mata tak memanggil namanya.

Sakura menguar senyum manis, sambil menjawab, "Ya?" Ia menelisik penampilan pemuda itu. Rambutnya hitam klimis sedikit panjang, memakai seragam olahraga dan warna hijau di balik lensanya.

"Pelatih mencarimu," ujarnya. "Sei- _chan mo_ ," lanjutnya.

Sakura tak mengerti apa maksudnya, namun begitu melihat Mayori mengangguk padanya Sakura paham. Gadis itu langsung mengikuti langkah pemuda itu setelah Mayori mengatakan akan menunggunya di kantin.

"Mibuchi Reo, Sakura- _chan._ Kau pasti ingin tahu namaku, 'kan?" pemuda itu mulai buka suara. Sakura mengangguk kikuk sambil mengulum senyum. Mereka berbelok di tikungan koridor yang tak begitu ramai, melewati ruang guru, menuruni tangga lalu berhenti.

Sakura melirik lapangan _indoor_ yang ada di depannya. Ramai orang berlatih di sana, dan ada Akashi di tengah-tengah lapangan sedang mengoper bola untuk pemuda berambut kuning.

"Mibuchi- _senpai,_ sebenarnya aku belum siap menjadi manager kalian," ujar Sakura. "Tapi dia memintaku dan anehnya aku tidak menolak," ia menunjuk Akashi dengan dagunya.

" _Ara, ara._ Kau mana boleh berkata begitu," tukasnya. "Turuti saja atau dia bisa marah," sambungnya. Sakura mengikuti langkah pemuda itu masuk ke dalam setelah mendengar suara pluit dibunyikan. Pandangannya lurus-lurus menatap wajah arogan Akashi yang kini meminum air dari dalam botol.

"Waaa, Reo- _nee, dare desu ka?"_

"Haruno Sakura- _san_ , manager baru kita," jawabnya singkat. Sakura ber- _ojigi_ dan tersenyum kikuk. "Di mana pelatih?"

 _"_ _Kawaii,"_ si Rambut kuning kembali berujar, mengabaikan pertanyaan Mibuchi. Pemuda itu menghela napas melihatnya, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Sepertinya kau belum begitu mengerti tentang tugasmu, Haruno," Akashi mulai berujar. Matanya memandang Sakura tanpa emosi yang jelas, "tugasmu menyediakan keperluan kami mulai besok. Ingat kita akan bertanding dengan Shutoku. Mereka pasti jadi lebih kuat daripada beberapa bulan kemarin, jadi hati-hati."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu pergi ke luar ruangan setelah mengatakan hal yang tak dimengerti Sakura tersebut. Sedangkan tiga pemuda lainnya menatap punggung Akashi yang telah jauh.

"Sei- _chan_ selalu begitu," kata Mibuchi. Sedang Hayama menatap Sakura dengan pandangan berbinar. Ah, mungkin dia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis Haruno itu.

"Terserahlah, aku lapar," si Hitam besar mulai bersuara. "Aku butuh makan setelah latihan tadi," lelaki itu merenggangkan ototnya sebelum berjalan ke luar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mayori melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Sakura dan teman-teman barunya memasuki kantin. Sakura tersenyum padanya selagi menunggu ketiga temannya memesan makanan.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita duduk di meja yang sama," Sakura menaruh nampan berisi makan siangnya diikuti ketiga teman yang lain. Mayori mengunyah salad buah dalam mulutnya dengan pelan sambil menatap _horror_ ketiga orang yang kini duduk di samping Sakura.

"Nebuya, geser sedikit, di sini sempit," ujar Kotarou. Pria beriris hijau itu berusaha menggeser tubuh pemuda berkulit hitam itu menjauh.

 _"_ _Urusai,_ Kotarou," balasnya tak acuh. Nebuya kembali melanjutkan makannya, tak memperdulikan Hayama yang masih berjuang keras menggeser tubuhnya.

" _Uhm … chotto_ , biar aku saja yang pindah," ujar Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan sudah bangkit berdiri, namun lengannya lekas di tahan oleh Hayama.

"Eh, jangan! Biar raksasa maniak makan ini saja yang pindah," lelaki bergigi taring itu mengambil makanan milik Nebuya lalu di taruh di samping Mayori, yang mana berseberangan dengan tempat duduknya. Hayama menyeringai puas melihat wajah kesal temannya, lalu bergeser ketika pemuda itu bangkit dan berpindah tempat.

Mibuchi hanya menghela napas pasrah melihat hal itu.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Sakura menghela napas lelah untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Hujan deras tiba-tiba turun, mengguyur kota tempat tinggalnya. Padahal tadi, langit masih begitu cerah saat Sakura membersihkan kelasnya.

Ia tidak membawa payung, bahkan _handphone_ untuk menghubungi ayahnya. Netra teduhnya bergulir dan berhenti pada satu titik. Ada seorang pemuda yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil menatap hujan. Rambutnya perak, agak klimis dengan kelereng hitamnya yang sedikit sayu.

Pandangan Sakura turun ke bawah, ke sebuah buku yang sedang di pegang sang Pemuda. Sakura menghela napas … lagi. Hujan belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti, membuatnya sulit berpikir.

Apalagi saat ini ia terjebak hujan di sekolah bersama seorang pemuda yang tak dikenal.

Sakura melirik lagi ke samping kanan, pemuda itu sedang memasukkan buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke dalam tas. _Emerald_ nya terbelalak begitu melihat pemuda itu berlari menerobos hujan.

Sekarang ia semakin takut. Terjebak bersama pria asing berjuta kali lebih baik daripada tinggal sendirian di tengah hujan deras di sekolah.

Tiba-tiba, irisnya memicing. Ada benda asing yang tak sengaja jatuh di tangga. Sedikit basah terkena hujan, mungkin punya pria tadi.

Sakura berjongkok untuk memungutnya, menyapu-nyapukan tangannya di atas benda itu sebentar lalu bergumam lirih.

"Sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi," Sakura tak sadar bahwa ia sedang tersenyum sekarang. "… Mayuzumi Cihiro."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **Special thanks to**

 **ichachan21, ryouta sakura, yukumpme, Mehameha, Guest, nekotsuki, Saisah, Hui-san, Rei-san, sjxjs, Guest, Gelanggang, sch . arra, choco light, Thia Nokoru, Furasawa99, Guest, and …**

 **Favers, alerts too.**

* * *

 **Balasan** ** _review_** **, yang** ** _login_** **silahkan cek** ** _PM._**

 **Mehameha :** *sesak napas*. Ehehe, makasih kakak udah suka~ iya, ntar di chapter depan bakal dimunculin sikap temperamen Sakura. Ehe, emang rencananya mau dibuat gitu :D makasih udah review ya! Semoga chp ini nggak bikin bosen.

 **Guest** : Bosan sih nggak. Namanya juga saya Sakura-cent, jadi nggak bakal nulis SasuSaku doang. Saya nulis apa yang saya suka aja kok, jadi kalo lagi nggak nulis SasuSaku, mungkin lagi jenuh aja. Makasih udah review :)

 **Nekotsuki :** Kalo update cepat saya belum bisa janji, ehehe. Masih banyak ff yang harus diselesaiin. Makasih udah review.

 **Saisah** : Yuk, sama-sama kita jayakan pair Akashi-Sakura. Saya suka aja kalo mereka jadi satu, saya penggemar Akashi soalnya. (Kise tetap yg nomor satu oke, eheh). Makasih udh review. :D

 **Hui-san :** tadi hampir kebaca nama kamu, Hiu-san lho. Hahahha. *digampar* Iya, nggak apa-apa, makasih udah review dan kasih semangat ya!

 **Rei-san :** Oke, bos!

 **Guest** : Udah di update, dan makasih udah review sambil menunggu kelanjutannya, Hahah.

 **Gelanggang :** Waktu sih banyak, lanjutinnya kadang males, wakakka. Kenapa kamu ketawa, btw. Perasaan saya nggak ada nyelipin humor di prolog kemarin. Makasih udh review.

 **Guest :** U'uh! Gomenasai ne~ ini udah dilanjut, kok. Wakakak. Ff baru kemarin udh lama di lepi, jadi yah … sayang kalo nggak di publish. Makasih udh review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

A AkaSaku Fanfiction by

Bang Kise Ganteng

 **Warning!**

 _Au, OoC, typo, feel kurang berasa, multichapter, etc._

Romance lil' a bit humor (kalo ngena juga, haha!), Family.

 _Don't like don't read^^_

…

^^Happy Reading^^

…

Sakura pulang ke rumah dengan wajah kuyu. Seragamnya sedikit basah begitu juga tasnya, rambutnya terlihat lepek karena terkena hujan. Hanya terlihat reda sedikit, dan Sakura memaksa berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

Langit masih terlihat gelap dengan suara gelegar tipis yang sesekali terdengar.

Sakura melepas sepatunya, kaus kaki lalu masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mengucap salam sebelumnya. Orangtuanya pasti belum pulang—mengingat baru pukul tiga sore. Gadis Haruno itu berjalan ke belakang, membuat cokelat panas untuk dirinya lalu beranjak ke kamar.

Gadis itu segera membuka baju seragamnya yang basah, menaruhnya dalam keranjang pakaian kotor lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tubuhnya butuh dihangatkan oleh air panas dari sana.

 **…** **.**

Tak berselang lama, Sakura ke luar dari kamar dengan piyama lengan panjang miliknya. Handuk kecil membungkus rambut uniknya yang basah sehabis mandi. Sakura meraih gelasnya, lalu meneguk minumannya hingga dua kali tegukan.

Dahinya mengernyit. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia belum mengenal para pemain regular Rakuzan selain Akashi dan Mibuchi. Padahal tadi mereka makan bersama, ahahaha. Kok lupa memperkenalkan diri ya? Sakura merutuk dalam hati.

Langit di luar sana tak kunjung berhenti mengeluarkan air. Memang tak selebat saat ia di sekolah tadi, namun hal itu tetap membuatnya merasakan kantuk. Apalagi dia pulang berlari tadi. Tubuhnya terasa letih. Jadi, Sakura memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya dan langsung terlelap.

=0=0=0=

…

=0=0=0=

Sakura tak tahu apa-apa saat ia merasakan cahaya berhimpitan masuk ke kamarnya. Apalagi saat mendengar suara tirai yang ditutup membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi hingga terbangun.

Mebuki melirik putrinya yang sedang menggeliat di ranjangnya dengan senyuman tipis terpeta di wajah. Dengan gegas ia menghampiri putri tunggalnya tersebut dan duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya terjulur, mengelus helaian _soft pink_ yang menepel apik di kepala Sakura.

"Ayo bangun, Saki. Sudah sore," tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi gembil milik anak gadisnya tersebut, membuat Sakura menggumam pelan. Sakura bangun dan langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Sedang sang Ibu kini telah berdiri tegak, gadis gulali itu masih mengucek-ucek matanya, mengumpulkan kesadaran. "Bantuin mama siapin makan malam ya," ujarnya sebelum melenggang pergi.

Sakura menggumam pelan masih dengan kuapannya. Gadis itu baru beranjak dari sana setelah lima menit kemudian.

…

Mereka baru menata makanan di meja makan saat suara Kizazhi terdengar dari halaman depan rumah memanggil anak gadisnya. Sakura mengernyit lalu melempar pandang pada ibunya yang masih mengaduk-aduk kuah sup dalam panci.

Mebuki hanya mengangkat bahu, tak tahu. Bibir Sakura mengerucut, sebelum ia melepas apronnya dan mencuci tangan di wastafel. Setengah berlari ia menghampiri sang Ayah yang kini cengengesan tak jelas.

"Apa sih, Pa?" tanyanya heran. Dahinya yang terbilang cukup lebar—sempat jadi bahan _bully_ -an semasa SD—itu mengernyit dalam-dalam.

"TADAAAA!" Kizazhi memiringkan tubuhnya, menampilkan benda beroda dua yang sempat jadi keinginan terbesar Sakura.

Gadis berambut unik itu langsung menghampiri ayahnya, memeluknya dengan kencang lalu beralih menatap sepeda barunya dengan kagum. Kizazhi terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Sakura gemas.

Mebuki datang dengan apron yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Bersedekap dada di depan pintu, ia menatap suami dan anaknya yang kini tengah sibuk dengan sebuah sepeda _pink_.

"Oke, cukup!" Ia mulai berujar, menarik atensi kedua ayah dan anak itu. "Saatnya makan malam."

Sakura cengengesan—diikuti Kizazhi yang kini masuk ke dalam rumah sambil merangkul bahu anak gadisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

Sakura berkutat di dapur kesayangan Ibunya—hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelum ini. Ia pikir, berkontribusi dengan cara menjadi seorang manager dari sebuah _club_ basket bukanlah hal yang buruk. Sakura bahkan sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Ayah dan Ibunya, dan mereka mendukung apa pun keputusan Sakura.

Impian Sakura setelah pindah ke _Rakuzan High School_ hanya menjadi murid berprestasi dalam bidang akademik saja. Tak ada yang berubah. Setidaknya ia pikir begitu. Namun ternyata takdir berkata lain. Akashi Seijuurou—mungkin bukan orang yang Sakura kagumi (lelaki arogan itu belum pantas mendapatkan predikat seperti itu di matanya)—tapi dialah yang merubah jalan kehidupannya.

Sakura tidak biasa memasak, jujur. Namun ia sering membantu—memperhatikan—ibunya kala memasak. Mungkin dia bisa dibilang amatir, hah, terserah kalian. Tapi hari ini ia akan membuat asupan gizi spesial untuk para pemain basketnya.

Terdengar aneh? Haha, terserahlah.

Setelah selesai membuat _onigiri_ , Sakura memasukkannya ke dalam kotak bekal. Ia akan membagikan ini untuk pemain _regular_ nanti karena hari ini mereka akan bertanding dengan Shutoku—sekolah yang memiliki seorang _shooter_ terbaik. Walaupun mereka pernah dikalahkan oleh Rakuzan, itu tak berarti mereka akan kalah lagi kali ini. Lagipula, ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan.

Setelah selesai, Sakura mulai menggoreng tempura udang. Ia begitu bersemangat hari ini, entah mengapa. Setelah semua selesai ia letakkan pada wadah masing-masing, Sakura bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

 **…**

Bersepeda ke sekolah. Sakura tak pernah membayangkan akan semenyenangkan ini sebelumnya. Angin pagi menerpa permukaan kulit halusnya. Menerbangkan helai rambutnya. Sakura menghentikan laju sepedanya saat telah sampai di pelataran parkir.

Sebuah _volvo_ berhenti beberapa meter darinya. Pria dari kursi kemudi—dengan jas hitam—membungkuk hormat saat seorang pemuda berhelaian merah ke luar dari mobil. Mereka tampak terlibat perbincangan sejenak sebelum sang Pemuda mengakhirinya.

Tungkainya melangkah menuju tempat Sakura berada. Gadis itu gugup bukan main. Ini bukan yang pertama memang, tapi tetap saja saat dihampiri oleh Akashi Seijuurou, hatinya tetap _doki-doki_ nggak jelas.

" _Ohayou,_ Akashi- _kun,_ " sapa Sakura riang. Berbekal cengiran warisan Kizazhi dan tatapan hangat turunan Mebuki, Sakura ingin memulai harinya dengan ceria. Hei, hei. Langit di atas sana sangat cerah, bukan? Oke, ini jelas nggak nyambung. :)

"Aa," Akashi menggumam samar. Tatapannya lurus mematri _emerald_ bersinar milik Sakura. "Kau bahkan lebih siap dari yang kubayangkan," ujarnya. Nada datar tetap menempel dalam suaranya dan arogan tetap jadi nama tengahnya.

"Hehehe," ia memukul lengan pria itu main-main, bersikap sok akrab. "Tentu saja 'kan? Ini pertandingan pertama— _um_ , setidaknya pertama kalinya aku membaur dengan klub basket, apalagi, posisiku sebagai _manager_ kalian," ujarnya.

Akashi tersenyum tipis—setipis kepercayaan Sakura yang melihat senyumnya—dan mengangguk pelan lalu melenggang pergi. Sakura menatap punggunggnya dengan delikan kesal. Hei, setidaknya puji dia dong setelah susah payah mempersiapkan ini semua.

 **…**

 **=0=0=0=**

 **…**

Sakura dengan riang membagikan makanan buatannya kepada tim basket sekolahnya. Mereka tersenyum cerah sambil menggumam betapa lezat rasa makanan itu saat terkecap di inderanya. Gadis itu menampilkan sederet giginya yang putih dalam satu tawa yang terpeta.

Sakura menghampiri satu sosok yang tak kunjung datang untuk membaur bersama mereka yang sedang tertawa di sisi lain ruangan. Rambut itu … samar ia ingat dalam memorinya yang entah memiliki kapasitas beberapa giga. Haha, maklumlah, ia tak sebagus itu dalam mengingat orang.

"Ini," Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil menyerahkan bento ke depan wajahnya. Pria itu menengadahkan wajahnya dan Sakura dapat merasakan kejut menghampiri dirinya. "Mayuzumi Cihiro, _desu ka?"_

Pria itu mengernyit sebentar lalu mengangguk kaku. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya dan kau sudah tahu namaku?"

Sakura tersenyum lalu duduk di samping pria berambut perak kebiruan itu. "Kita terjebak hujan bersama kemarin dan aku menemukan sesuatu milikmu," tangannya merogoh saku blazer miliknya dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari sana.

"Oh, kupikir aku sudah kehilangannya," tangannya langsung meraup benda itu saat Sakura menyerahkannya padanya. Ia menatap lama benda di tangannya dengan senyuman penuh rindu. Sakura dapat melihat itu dari tatapannya.

"Sulamannya begitu unik, kau membuatnya sendiri?" katupnya kembali menguar tanya membuat Mayuzumi menatapnya sejenak, sebelum kembali mengalihkan atensinya.

"Buatan ibuku," lirihnya. Matanya berair, seperti sedang mengenang sesuatu yang pedih. "Aku heran mengapa kau menghampiriku di sini. Tak ada orang yang menyadariku selama ini. Hanya kau dan Akashi," ujarnya.

Sakura kembali mengulas senyum. "Aku melihatmu menyendiri dan membaca novel yang sama sejak kemarin," jari lentiknya menunjuk buku setebal dua centi di tangan pria itu. "Apa menarik?"

Matanya kembali pada buku kecil yang berada dalam pegangannya. "Ah, tidak juga. Hanya romans biasa, temanya juga tidak berat. Ingin membacanya?"

 _Emerald_ Sakura berbinar penuh kebahagiaan. Dalam sekejap, buku itu sudah berpindah tangan padanya.

"Oh ya," ia kembali berujar selagi Mayuzumi memakan _onigiri_ buatannya. "Aku, Sakura Haruno. Dari tingkatan satu dan aku _manager_ kalian di sini. _Yoroshiku ne,_ Mayuzumi- _senpai,_ " ia tatap mata kelam itu dalam satu garis lurus. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas saat melihat senyum yang samar-samar terpatri di bibir pria itu.

"Mayuzumi- _san,_ Sakura- _chan_ , ayo! Kita akan berangkat sekarang," Sakura menoleh dan menatap semua pemain basket mereka yang sudah bersiap. Akashi berdiri di sana, dengan tolehan pelan ia menatap dua insan itu dengan datar.

 **…**

 **…**

Midorima sedang membuka balutan dalam jemari panjangnya saat Takao datang menghampirinya. Pria berambut nyentrik itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot sebelum bangkit berdiri.

"Kau selalu tenang dalam hal apa pun, _ne_ , Shin- _chan_!"

Ia mendengus, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Tentu saja, _nanodayo._ Aku selalu mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang _," aku mengikat tali sepatuku dimulai dari kanan. Aku juga membawa benda keberuntunganku dari Oha Asa; selotip._

"Oi, Shin _-chan. Senpai-tachi_ sudah menunggu kita di bawah," pria bermata elang itu menggulirkan netranya ke luar. Midorima membetulkan letak kacamata sekali lagi lalu mengikuti langkah Takao.

 **=0=0=0=**

Akashi telah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya saat ia mematri sosok Sakura yang masih terdiam memandangi lawan mereka kali ini.

"Mereka terlihat kuat," gumamnya. Akashi bangkit berdiri, jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa langkah saja.

"Mereka kuat," akunya. Matanya menyipit sebentar lalu kembali ke semua. Ia menoleh dan menatap Hayama yang kini sedang mengikat tali sepatunya. "Kotarou, kau jaga Takao. Fokuskan penjagaanmu pada Otsubo, Nebuya. Jangan lengah Mibuchi, Mayuzumi," titahnya. Sakura mengernyit. Semudah itu para _senpai_ nya diperintah oleh Akashi.

 _Semudah itu?_

Ia menghela napas pelan dan duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan pelatih—Eiji Shirogane. Para pemain sudah berkumpul di tengah lapangan, siap untuk bertanding.

"Jadi kau yang dikatakan Akashi," pria itu membuka percakapan tanpa menoleh. Sakura hanya mengangguk kaku dan tak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka untuk beberapa saat. "Kami pernah dikalahkan, pernah merasa kekalahan," ujarnya tetiba. Sakura menggulirkan netranya pada pria berumur kepala empat itu sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kekalahan dalam permainan itu biasa 'kan?" balasnya. Shirogane tersenyum kalem mendengarnya.

"Bagi sebagian orang mungkin, ya. Tapi berbeda dengan kami," ujarnya. Tatapannya menerawang, melihat bagaimana para pemainnya terus menambah _score._ "Berbeda juga dengan Akashi. Kalah itu … menyakitkan. Tak bisa diungkapkan hanya dengan kata," lanjutnya. Sakura tersenyum maklum, namun sesuatu melintas dipikirannya.

"Hubungan kekalahan dengan Akashi- _kun,_ apa ya?" Ia melempar tanya untuk pria di sampingnya.

Bibir pria itu melengkung ke atas, ia kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke lapangan. Akashi sedang menjaga Midorima yang sedang memegang bola saat ini. Sakura merasa ia harus melupakan pertanyaannya namun ucapan selanjutnya dari pria itu membuatnya tersentak kaget.

 _"_ _Karena dia rapuh."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

tbc

* * *

 **A/n :**

Merasa makin gaje aja alurnya, wkwk. Makasih yang udh review di chap sebelumnya.

* * *

 **Balasan review xD**

 **sjxjs :** Ehehehe. Emang AkaSaku di chap kemarin cuma sekecil upil XD/ngek. Di chapter ini juga, wkwkwk. Ya, nggak bakal jahat-jahat juga. Dia kan _yandere_ , hahah. #Pukpuk Bang Akashi#

 **yukumpme :** Eh, di sini udh agak banyak kan scene Mayuzuminya? Eheheh. Makasih udh suka. Soal Hayama suka Sakura atau nggak, cuma Tuhan, dia & author aja yang tahu, wkwkkw /ditendang jauh.

 **Ichachan21 :** Chapter kemarin kayaknya kebelet bgd updatenya, gomenne~ Mkasih udh review dan sedia menunggu, XD

 **Kiyoi-chan :** Eheheh, pasti lanjut kok. Makasih udh review.

 **Daisaki20 :** Udh dilanjut. Pasangin ama Kise, udh ada rencana sih. Tapi saya suka kalo dipasangin ama Himuro, wkwkwk. Kalo sama Aomine, big NO! Dia hanya milik Momoi. Yeah, saya AoMomo shipper ever after, wkkwwk./Plak

 **Guest :** Ah, saranmu boleh dicoba. Thanks :'3

 **Lala Yoichi :** Hiks, hiks. Bertahun sih nggak ( kalo lagi pas, wkwk). Ah, Mido-kun Cuma ditampilin sedikit, chap dpn bakal banyak mungkin. Makasih udh review XD

 **Furasawa99 :** Kakak kedjam /lebay mode on/ ini udh dipanjangin kak. Wkwkwk. Coba-coba aja kka, kakak juga jago kok. Eh, omongan kita di LINE dipending dlu ye, wkwkwkw. Kakak sih -_- hahaha.

 **Mehameha :** Ah, bukan, bukan. Dia pergi gegara nggak sabar mau nememin aku di rumah sendirian/plak. Wkwkwk.

 **Thia Nokoru :** Ahiks, iya. Chp kemarin kurang memuaskan  & pendek. Wkwkkw. Ini, semoga udh panjang oke kak. Maksih udh review.

 **Saisah :** Aaaa, makassiiiih. /terhura/. Akashi nggak jahad kok, wkkwkw. Sifatnya emang udh begono. Tapi tenang, Haruno sakura selalu punya cara untuk menaklukan cowok dingin ehem-ehem kayak Akashi, wkwkkw. Mkasih udh review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

A AkaSaku Fanfiction by

Bang Kise Ganteng

 **Warning!**

 _Au, OoC, typo, feel kurang berasa, multichapter, etc._

Romance lil' a bit humor (kalo ngena juga, haha!), Family.

 _Don't like don't read^^_

…

^^Happy Reading^^

…

Sakura menatap Akashi dengan mata beningnya. Bibir merah itu mengerucut melihat pemuda dingin yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu itu. Seketika pikirannya kosong, terbayang akan perkataan Sang Pelatih yang suaranya masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Walau sebenarnya gadis itu tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Sakura mengambil botol air khusus untuk Akashi di atas bangku lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut merah itu. Senyum manis tak lupa ia pasang, mana tahu nanti Akashi akan terpesona dengan senyumnya (Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat pikiran nista itu terlintas di benaknya).

"Hai, Akashi- _kun_ ," sapa Sakura saat posisinya sudah dekat dengan pemuda itu. Akashi hanya menggumam kecil, tetap fokus pada tali sepatunya. Sudut bibir Sakura berkedut begitu mendapat sahutan dingin dari lelaki itu. "Omong-omong, ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini," matanya menari menyusuri sekeliling stadion. "Suasananya berbeda, tidak seperti saat bermain di sekolah. Seperti ada tekanan misterius."

Sakura tahu ia hanya mencoba berbasa-basi dengan pemuda yang tak ramah padanya. Apa itu tekanan misterius? Sakura geli sendiri.

Namun ternyata tak begitu bagi Akashi Seijuurou. Sudut bibir pemuda itu melengkung ke atas begitu mendengar ucapan sang Gadis. "Hm, kau harus bisa membiasakan diri karena ini bukanlah yang terakhir," katanya.

Sakura mengangguk, senyumnya mengembang. "Aku yakin kita akan menang," ujarnya.

"Kita _pasti_ menang," balas Akashi. Pemuda itu kini bergabung dengan rekan mereka yang lain.

=0=0=0=

…

=0=0=0=

" _Ganbatte_ , Akashi- _kun. Ganbatte Minna_."

Midorima memperhatikan seorang gadis dengan rambut yang tak lazim dengan pandangan aneh. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum lebar, hingga menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih. Sesaat fokusnya teralih. Padahal seharusnya ia tak boleh lengah jika berada di bawah ring dan akan langsung memblok Nebuya bila ada kesempatan.

"MIDORIMA! PERHATIKAN LAWANMU!" teriak Otsubo dari sisi lain lapangan.

"Hmph," pria berambut hijau itu menoleh, menatap pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan, Shintaro? Tak seharusnya kau mengalihkan pandangan keluar lapangan jika kali ini benar-benar ingin menang."

Akashi mendribel bola dengan santai sambil memandang lawannya dengan remeh.

"Atau perkataanmu hanya bualan lagi?" tanpa mengendurkan pertahanannya Akashi berusaha menerobos Midorima yang berusahan menahannya lebih lama.

"Kupastikan kau akan kalah, Akashi. Tak seperti sebelumnya, tim ini jauh lebih kuat." Akashi bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba mencari celah untuk menerobos pertahanan Midorima. Di titik ini dia tidak bisa menggunakan _emperor eye_ maupun mengoper karena tim lawan menjaga ketat timnya, walau seharusnya tidak ada titik buta untuk _emperor eye._

"MAJU TERUS, AKASHI- _KUUUN_!" semua orang yang berada di lapangan maupun di kursi penonton spontan menoleh. Suasana mendadak senyap seketika, namun tampaknya sang gadis tak memedulikan hal itu.

Sakura meninju udara di depan dengan kepalan tangannya yang mungil, wajahnya mendadak merah karena kesal saat melihat Akashi hanya diam menatapnya. "TEMBAK SEKARANG!" jeritnya lagi.

Menyadari lawannya yang tengah tak fokus, Akashi memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menerobos Midorima dan memasukkan bola ke ring. Nilai dua poin langsung menambah keunggulan mereka. Suara Sakura yang meneriakkan 'yeah' kembali terdengar.

"Akashi," panggil Midorima saat mereka kembali mengambil posisi untuk serangan balik. "Sepertinya kelicikanmu semakin bertambah," ujarnya sambil menggerling ke arah gadis berambut _pink_ yang sedang meminum air dari botolnya.

Mengerti dengan maksud lawannya, Akashi menjawab dengan kalem, "Terserah apa pun katamu, Shintaro. Tapi aku benar-benar kecewa, karena perjuangan kalian hanya sampai di sini saja."

Akashi segera berlalu dari hadapan Midorima dan mengkordinasikan gerakan timnya. Diam-diam mata hijau pemuda itu melirik papan waktu yang tersisa tak lebih dari tiga menit lagi dan selisih poin mereka masih sepuluh. Angka itu belum bergerak karena dia tidak berhasil menghentikan serangan Akashi beberapa detik lalu.

Matanya kemudian bergulir pada Sakura yang kini sedang mengelap titik-titik keringat di dahinya seolah dialah yang sedang berebut bola di lapangan ini.

Dimana Akashi bertemu gadis itu. Yang dengan suaranya saja bisa membuat semua perhatian orang teralih.

.

.

.

Sakura mengelap keringat di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan. Tenggorokannya sakit karena dia telah menggunakan _full_ tenaganya untuk memberi semangat pada timnya. Matanya kini teralih pada Akashi yang kembali memegang bola sebelum teralih pada pemuda berambut hijau yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Duh, bukannya _ge-er_ atau apa ya, tapi cowok berambut hijau itu memang sedang _memperhatikannya._ Dan ini pertama kalinya seseorang memperhatikannya dari lapangan. Sakura tahu dia cantik, Mama dan Papanya mengakui, teman-teman juga. Jika ia mau, lelaki mengantri untuk menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tapi untuk yang ini, Sakura merasa terintimidasi sekali. Jantungnya deg-degan nggak keruan, walaupun nggak bisa menyaingin degupan saat di dekat Seijuurou :)

Emeraldnya melihat seseorang yang menghampiri lelaki itu lantas memukul kepalanya. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang serius sebelum keduanya segera berlari menuju ring. Sakura tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu dan kembali menyemangati timnya. Waktu tinggal dua menit lagi dan tampaknya Shutoku tak membiarkan Rakuzan mendominasi permainan lagi.

"Permainan Shutoku hari ini cukup memuaskan," Sakura mendengar salah satu pemain dari tim sekolahnya yang berada di bangku cadangan bersuara, namun ia tidak menoleh. Matanya fokus melihat Mayuzumi yang kini berusaha mengoper bola pada Kotarou. "Yah, tapi untuk apa berusaha jika mereka tetap kalah," perkataan itu disambut gelak tawa pelan orang lainnya.

"Tapi aku menunggu untuk melihat Akashi menjatuhkan Midorima lagi," sambung yang lain. "Dan itu pasti akan menghancurkan _pride_ pemuda itu, haha."

"Aku dengar semua tim Shutoku menangis di akhir pertandingan yang lalu," yang lain mengangguk membenarkan. "Kau tahu 'kan, apa akibatnya jika melawan seorang monster? Aka—"

Dengusan keras memotong perkataan pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu. Serempak lima orang pemuda yang berada di sana menoleh, tak terkecuali pelatih mereka.

"Daripada membicarakan tentang orang lain, mengapa kalian tidak menyemangati tim kita?"

Kelima pemuda itu terdiam, menatap Sakura heran. "Untuk apa, Sakura- _san_?"

Sakura mendadak gagal paham dengan perkataan pemuda itu. "Tentu saja memberi mereka semangat agar bisa menang."

Perkataannya dibalas tawa meremehkan pemuda berambut coklat yang berada di bangku terujung. "Jika kami semua berteriak sepertimu, itu hanya akan membuat fokus tim kita buyar. Hal itu malah akan membuat peluang kita untuk menang semakin sedikit."

 **Sakura merasa bahwa—**

"Lagipula untuk apa menyemangati," lanjut pria itu, "toh kita juga pasti menang."

 **—** **banyak hal yang harus dirubah dari tim ini.**

=0=0=0=

Suara peluit wasit yang dibunyikan membuat Sakura menoleh. Melihat timnya berdiri sebagai pemenang di sisi kanan wasit membuat ia yang sebelumnya harap-harap cemas kini bisa bernapas lega.

Akashi datang menghampirinya dan Sakura dengan sigap memberikan minuman pada pemuda merah itu. Dari sisi lain tampak Hayama datang menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Tadi itu hampir saja," ia merangkul bahu Sakura dengan santai. "Untung ada Sakura- _chan_ , kalau nggak .." ia berbisik, "bisa dibantai kita sama Akashi."

"Tadi itu spontan, hahaha," gadis berambut tak lazim itu tertawa renyah. "Aku sampai nggak bisa bernapas dan malah berkeringan," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hm, Sakura-san."

Sakura menoleh dan menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang kini juga menatapnya. "Ya," sahutnya.

Mayuzumi menatap Sakura dengan rona tipis di wajahnya. "Kau belum memberiku minuman," ujarnya.

"Eh, benarkah?" Sakura tampak terkejut. Ia segera meninggalkan Hayama dan mengambil botol minuman untuk Mayuzumi. "Maaf ya _senpai_ ~ _mama_ kurang becus mengurus anaknya."

Kata-kata Sakura berdampak besar pada Leo yang hampir memuntahkan minumnya. Alhasil, ia kini terbatuk-batuk kecil dalam upayanya yang mencoba menahan tawa.

 _"_ _Mama?"_ beo Cihiro Mayuzumi tak paham. Sakura mengangguk polos. "Maksudmu … _aku?_ "

"Mm," gadis itu mengangguk lagi. "Bukan hanya kau, tapi semua tim reguler Rakuzan adalah anakku," ucapnya antusias. "Jadi … untuk merayakan kemenangan kali ini, kita akan makan besar di restoran Yakiniku."

Semua tim bahkan pelatih mereka pun menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan, sementara Sakura masih berceloteh dengan rencananya malam ini.

"Waaah, benarkah?" tanya Nebuya antusias. Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi kita bayarnya patungan ya," ujar Sakura menambahkan.

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan," imbuh Kotarou setuju. "Kita nggak akan bisa bayar porsi makan Nebuya," matanya yang berwarna hijau gelap menatap Nebuya yang kini sedang mengelap keringat di wajahnya. "Raksasa itu …"

"Akashi- _kun_ ikut juga, 'kan?" tanyanya. Netra klorofilnya menatap pemuda berambut merah yang kini duduk diam sembari menatap ke arahnya.

"Tidak," balasnya. "Tapi kalian bisa pergi," lanjutnya sembari pergi menuju ruang ganti. Sakura menghela napas kecewa.

"Yah, biarkan saja Akashi, Sakura," ujar Shirogane Eiji yang sejak tadi diam. "Satu-satunya yang akan dia ikuti hanya permainan basket."

"Benar," Koutarou mengiyakan.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut, merasa sedikit sebal. "Tapi 'kan ini _tim_ ," gerutunya tak terima, namun tak ada yang pedulikan. Mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Senpai juga ikut 'kan?" tanya Sakura, menyadari bahwa Mayuzumi berdiri paling belakang di barisan dan sejak tadi menatapnya.

Mata hitam itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kalau kau memaksa," putusnya akhirnya.

"Yeaaaaay!" Sakura langsung bersorak gembira. Tak tahan, Mayuzumi langsung mengacak surai merah muda itu karena gemas. Haruno Sakura hanya bisa merona.

=0=0=0=

Kedai kecil yang mereka duduki saat ini benar-benar ramai. Mibuchi Leo yang paling kasual di antara semunya hanya bisa menggeram mendengarkan gerutuan Koutarou pada Nebuya. Bahwa lelaki berambut blonde itu begitu kesal karena Si Hitam Besar mencuri daging miliknya. Yang adalah daging pertama di panggang Sakura.

"Tidak perlu bertengkar, 'kan," setengah kesal setengah geli Leo menengahi keduanya. "Nih, Koutarou, ambil separuh milikku."

Seperti anak kecil, Koutarou meratap pada Sakura, seperti gadis itu adalah Ibunya. Lucu sekali. Padahal saat di lapangan mereka semua terlihat seperti predator yang siap menelan hidup-hidup mangsanya.

"Seandainya ada Akashi- _kun_ ," ujar Sakura. "Pasti lebih menyenangkan," lanjutnya.

Semua terdiam.

 _Sakura, sebenarnya jika Akashi ada di sana, maka suasana seperti itu tidak akan pernah ada._

=0=0=0=

…

=0=0=0=

"Sebetulnya _senpai_ tak perlu mengantarku," ujar Sakura di antara keheningan malam. Saat ini ia dan Mayuzumi tengah berjalan menuju rumah Sakura setelah mereka membububarkan diri.

Mayuzumi tersenyum, "tak apa," katanya.

"Rumahku tak jauh kok senpai," kata Sakura lagi. "Kalau jalan hanya sepuluh menit," tambahnya kemudian.

Pria berambut abu-abu itu menoleh, "tidak apa-apa kubilang. Dari pada kepikiran."

Sakura tersenyum namun tak berniat membalas lebih lanjut. Toh, mau diapakan juga ia tetap bersyukur bahwa ada orang yang perhatian padanya. Walau awalnya Sakura menolak, lelaki itu dengan keras kepala tetap ingin mengantarnya pulang.

"Sekalian ingin tahu rumahmu, mana tau bisa main," ujar lelaki itu tiba-tiba.

Sakura tertawa, suaranya berhembus ke sela-sela dedaunan. "Memang senpai nggak takut? Papaku galak loh, hehehe."

"Hehehe," Mayuzumi ikut terkekeh. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Walau sudah badan letih ingin segera diistirahatkan, entah mengapa Sakura enggan untuk beranjak. Emerald teduhnya memaku pria di depannya. "Kalau gitu nggak jadi deh."

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi. "Kalau begitu … hati-hati, _senpai_ ," gadis itu membuka pagar rumahnya pelan. "Awas nabrak semut," tambahnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok," kata Mayuzumi dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

Sakura hanya merunduk, menutupi rona merah yang juga menjalar hingga ke telinganya. Namun tapi pasti, kepala dengan surai merah muda itu mengangguk pelan. Satu senyum simpul Mayuzumi berikan sebelum sosoknya perlahan menghilang di telan kegelapan malam.

Sakura tersenyum, mengunci pagar lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dalam langkahnya, pikirannya mendadak tertuju pada seseorang.

Akashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n : sebenarnya ini udah lama ada di pc, tapi cuma setengahnya aja. Maklum, males ngetik. Maaf ga bisa bales review kalian semua :) tapi tetap saya baca kok wkwk. Anw, mungkin ini jelek bgd-fanficnya juga entah ke mana-mana bahasannya. Typo and segala macem juga pasti bertaburan. Tapi, sungguh, saya ngebet bgd update fanfik di awal 2018

Review ttp di tunggu ya shay …


End file.
